Barney's Attack
by Haytham
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock find none other than Barney the Dinosaur! AAMR near the end!


  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Period.  
  
Barney's attack  
  
One day Ash, Misty, and Brock were traveling in Johto when suddenly Brock got a worried look on his face and was getting anime sweatdrops.  
Misty:" What's wrong Brock?"  
Brock:" Theres a legend about this part of Johto. A legend of a terrible creature which turns kids into mindless zombies."  
Ash:" Do you really believe that nonsense?"  
Misty:" Come on Ash, we were involved in about a zillion legends and they all came true."  
Ash:" Yeah, but they all had a happy ending, if the one Brock was talking about was true, we'll probably be killed, right Brock? Oh Brock?"  
They turned and saw Brock halding a shock gun and hiding behind a tree. As soon as he saw them he threw it away.  
Ash:" Hey Brock, what's up with the gun?"  
Brock:" Gun? What gun? I was just hiding from the terrible curse."  
Ash:" If it's true, prove it."  
Brock ( Shaking with fear.):" Prove it? Look behind you."  
Ash and Misty turned around and saw a big purple thing that was extremely ugly come up to them.  
Big ugly thing:" Some new friends!"  
Brock:" THATS EXACTLY AS THE LEGEND STATES THE TERRIBLE CREATURE! RUN AWAY!"  
Brock started running and then suddenly he run into some kids.  
Brock:" EEEK MINDLESS ZOMBIES!"  
Brock ran back to Ash and Misty and the big purple thing.  
Brock:" EEEK A TERRIBLE CREATURE!"  
While Brock continued this pattern the ugly thing opened it's mouth.  
Ugly Thing:" I love you, you love me, we are a happy family!"  
Ash:" What is that ugly sound?"  
Brock who was tired from running back and forth, answered.  
Brock:" It's his paralyzing sound! It will paralyse you and give him the chance to zombifie you! Cover your ears before he finishes!"  
Brock covered his ears.  
Ugly Thing:" With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you!"  
Suddenly Ash and Misty covered their ears.  
Misty:" Now I know how Psyduck feels!"  
Ugly:" Won't you say you love me too!"  
Nobody heard that last part so they weren't "Paralysed".  
Ugly Thing:" Hi, I'm Barney the Dinosaur, will you be my friend?"  
Ash:" No way!"  
Ash, Misty, and Brock ran away only to be stopped by some more kids.  
Misty:" Were trapped! I think this is the end! I'll never be the best water trainer!"  
Brock:" I'll never be the best Pokemon Breeder!"  
Ash:" I'll never be the greatest Pokemon Master of all time!"  
Kids:" Will you be our friends?"  
Barney:" Will you be our friends?"  
Ash suddenly got that determined look on his face.  
Ash:" To be the greatest Pokemon Master of all time I must face the hardest challenges!"  
Misty:" Ash this isn't a challenge this is suicide!"  
Ash:" Pikachu Thunderbolt!"  
Pikachu shocked all the kids until they fell on the ground.  
Barney:" Remember to never play with electricity!"  
Ash:" Run! This guy's phrases will kill me!"  
They ran away until they fell on the ground exhausted.  
Barney was right behind.  
Ash:" Misty, theres something I must tell you."  
Misty:" Me too."  
Ash:" Misty I....."  
Brock( Wearing a soldier costume):" WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ATTACK!"  
Ash:" Chikorita and Bulbasaur go!"  
Misty:" Staryu go!"  
Ash:" Choke him to death!"  
Misty:" Cut his head off!"  
Chikorita and Bulbasaur were choking Barney and Staryu was flying furiously at him.  
However Barney's neck (and his head) was too thick so he fell on the ground unconcsious.  
Ash:" That took care of him so let's go."  
Suddenly Barney's eyes opened and turned red.  
Barney:" WHY YOU LITTLE BABYS! YOU DIDN'T BECOME MY FRIENDS! YOU SHALL DIE!"  
Suddenly all of Barney turned red and he took out a bazooka.  
Barney:" EAT THIS!"  
Barney's bazooka fired a rocket which hit the ground in front of Ash, Misty, and Brock and   
turned into a TV showing Britney Spears music video.  
Ash, Misty, and Brock:" RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"  
While Barney was firing Britney Spears music videos, Team Rocket was watching them.  
Jessie:" This time we'll get Pikachu for sure!"  
James:" That's what we say everytime and we lose."  
Jessie hit James with her steel fan.  
Jessie:" Shut up!"  
Suddenly a rocket came up and landed on the side of the balloon.  
Team Rocket:" AHHH! BRITNEY SPEARS! ABANDON SHIP!"  
They jumped out of the balloon, but little did they know they were floating 100 feet above the  
ground.   
Team Rocket:" Looks like Team Rocket blasting off again!"  
They fell on the ground and broke their necks and died. Meanwhile at Ash......  
So much Britney Spears music was filling the air that it was driving our heros crazy.  
Barney:" Feel the wrath of Britney Spears!"  
Ash:" Oh no, what should I do?"  
Misty:" Ash theres a secret I hid from you since I met you."  
Ash:" What is it?"  
Misty:" Ash, I didn't follow you for the bike, I followed you because I....."  
Suddenly a rocket hit Misty and she dissappeared.  
Ash:" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU EVIL LIZARD!"  
Ash ran up to Barney and kicked his bazooka and it flied off.  
Ash:" Go Bulbasaur! Use Vine whip and Razor leaf at the same time!"  
The vines hit Barney's arms and they fell off. Then the Razor Leaves hit his neck and his head  
fell off.  
Ash:"Yahoo! I killed him! But poor Misty...."  
Ash and Brock walked slowly through the forest thinking about all their happy times with Misty  
When suddenly something fell out of the trees and they jumped back.  
Misty:" Surprise!"  
Ash:" Misty, I thought you were dead!"  
Misty:" I saw the rocket coming so I decided to jump up and see how you react."  
Ash:" Oh, so lets continue our journey okay?"  
Misty:" Okay."  
So our heroes continue their journey, and they'll always remember this horrible night.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
